


Awkward

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, M/M, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first attempt at having sex goes horribly wrong, which discourages Makoto greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my Tumblr: orcaliciousity
> 
> I'm trying to organize all of my fics in one place, I also have my FFnet account, but with their past purging of all M-rated fics I've grown quite cautious of that site. 
> 
> Also the song quoted at the beginning was lovely inspiration for this fic, and I reccomened you listen to it whenever you have time. It is quite beautiful. Anyway, enjoy.

_Il est entre dans mon cœur (He has come into my heart,) Une part de bonheur (One part of happiness,)  
Dont je connais la cause. (Of which I can understand the cause.)_

-La Vie En Rose, Edith Piaf  
…

The first time they attempted to have sex it turned into a disaster. Both had been nervous as hell, not to mention more than a little scared. Their brief make-out session had been pleasant, arousing even, but it all went down hill from there. Haru had accidentally jabbed his elbow into Makoto’s ribs, leaving a rather nasty bruise. Makoto had bitten down on Haru’s tongue just a little too hard and had subsequently burst into tears at seeing blood marring Haru’s lips. In the end, they’d ended up half naked, panting, and with ridiculously flushed faces. They had not talked about that disastrous evening since, it was best not to relive that pathetic attempt at lovemaking.

Over the course of the following days, Makoto had tried to come up with a better way to carry out this task. He had considered asking one of his friends for advise, even though his face burned in embarrassment at the thought. So, the next time he got Nagisa alone, he asked the petite blond if he had any particular experience in this field. The blond’s eyes had glazed over as he thought of this, and Makoto was sure he’d seen the blond throw that look at Rei. After a few beats of silence, Nagisa assured the brunette that he’d have a solution for him by the next day. Makoto had beamed at Nagisa and had thanked the boy profusely. The cheeky smile he got in return kept a light blush on his cheeks the entire day, intensifying when he met Haru’s gaze. The next day, after their swimming practice, Nagisa pulled him aside and thrust a blank dvd case to his hands, winking at him before dashing off after Rei. Makoto quickly hid the case and ran to Haru’s side, the raven threw him a questioning look that Makoto promptly answered with a vague smile. They talked little on their way home, preferring to keep a comfortable silence between them. Half-way home their hands met, their shared heat warming up Makoto’s chest. After sharing a brief peck on the lips, Makoto watched as Haru ascended the stone steps.

Makoto brushed off his parents concerned questions as he sped through his dinner. His younger siblings were also confused by his rushed actions, but decided to keep out of their brother’s way. When he was finally done cleaning and putting away the dirty dishes, Makoto excused himself and left to his room. Once inside the private confines of his bedroom, Makoto grabbed his laptop and pulled the dvd Nagisa had given him from his backpack. He opened the case and noticed that there was a bright pink post-it on the back of the cover.

_Put on your headphones, Mako-chan!_

Makoto rummaged through his backpack until his finger caught the thin wires of his headphones. He sat on his bed, turned the computer on, and plugged in the headphones. After several minutes his computer was ready, and with a nervous smile, he popped in the dvd. He had no idea what he was expecting, really, knowing Nagisa he should have seen something like this coming. With a surprised squeak, Makoto slammed his laptop shut and removed his earbuds, a high-pitched moan reaching his ears before the earbuds flew out of his ears. His face was a flaming red and he was almost sure his brain would overheat. Makoto bit his bottom lip in shame. This was utterly ridiculous, he was a 17 year old boy, almost reaching adulthood, and he couldn’t even stand to watch…to watch…porn.

Makoto took in a shaky breath.

_It’s for Haru._

Using that, he propelled his hands forward and opened his laptop once more. The video had paused, the image caught showed one boy facing the camera and another boy behind him, hands gripping his slim waist. The overbearing heat returned, but with it came with a strange tingling to his lower stomach and groin. He’d felt it before, when he and Haru had almost consummated their relationship. Putting his headphones back on, Makoto clicked on the play icon and watched the steamy video, occasionally having to pause it to calm himself down. By the end, Makoto was no more near knowing what to do when it came to Haru. The boy in the video who had been on the receiving end, had been loud, encouraging, and very wanton. On the other hand, the boy who had been the one to thrust into the other, had been almost aggressive, very pushy, and kind of a bully. Neither he nor Haru were anything like the two boys in the video. Feeling slightly disappointed, and even more confused, Makoto shut his laptop and flopped back on his bed. Pondering if maybe he and Haru were not meant to be in a sexual relationship. He felt desire toward the other boy, there was no doubt in that, and he assumed Haru felt it too by the way he caressed Makoto’s body while they made-out. The problem emerges when they try to take things further than a few heated kisses.

Makoto’s eyes fluttered close as he recalled those kisses, his mind began to drift toward unexplored places. Unconsciously, he raised his arm and guided it to the front of his trousers. He jumped when he felt the obvious hardness straining against his zipper. Cautiously, he slipped his hand under his pants and briefs, biting back a moan when his hand met bare, heated flesh. It felt good. With newfound confidence, Makoto unzipped his pants and pushed them down, along with his blue briefs. He took hold of his hard cock, pulling back the foreskin to run his thumb over the moist slit, and nearly screamed. He arched his back, his toes curling, and gooseflesh breaking out over his entire body. His breathing became shallow as the rhythm of his hand increased. Something was coiling in his stomach, tightening with every pump of his hand. In his hazy mind he recalled something he’d seen in the video. Using his other hand, he reached further down, brushing his sensitive balls, before pressing a finger to the furrowed skin of his hole. His eyes snapped open at the sensation of having something touching him there. With a barely repressed whine, he came all over his hand. His mind went blank for the next minute or so, his harsh breathing was the only sound inside his room.  
If…if it could be this good, then maybe with Haru it would feel ten times greater. Perhaps the next time he saw Haru he would tell him of his self-exploration, and maybe things would just flow from there.

__…_ _

His anxiety and nervousness fell like a rock onto his gut. He tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat and tried to keep any semblance of tranquility. Haru’s blue eyes met his green ones, and he slowly began to relax. Haru was whispering something to him, soothing words, and Makoto felt pathetic. He could see Haru’s own uneasiness and insecurity, and he didn’t know how to sooth the raven. He wanted this to be perfect, or at the very least enjoyable for the two of them. When he touched himself, he imagined all of the things he and Haru could do together, the pleasure they could inflict on each other. Now that they were alone together, sitting half-naked on Haru’s bed, all of Makoto’s courage vanished. He worried that Haru wasn’t going to enjoy what they were about to do, he was worried that he was going to say or do something stupid, most of all, he worried that if what they did went wrong again perhaps they weren’t good for each other. If he had been of rational mind, he would have known that his worries were nothing short of silly.

Haru spoke then, as if hearing his silent rambling. He ran a gentle hand down Makoto’s face and made sure that the brunette understood him fully. He shared his own concerns, ones that strikingly matched Makoto’s, and assured Makoto that they needn’t rush into anything. He also let the taller boy know, with a bashful smile, that he knew he had asked Nagisa for help. Makoto had flailed, embarrassment flooding his features. The next words out of Haru’s mouth froze his entire body.

___“I watched it too.”_ _ _

They stared at each other in silence, their eyes searching each other’s faces. One of them made the first move, though neither could say who it was, and in a matter of seconds they were kissing furiously. Makoto minded his teeth, and managed not to tear off Haru’s tongue, Haru was careful of his arms, and settled for running them slowly up and down Makoto’s torso. Their mouths broke apart, Haru’s teeth latching on to Makoto’s shoulder. The needy gasp that fell from Makoto’s lips caused Haru to shudder in pleasure. They were both going by instinct now, their minds shutting down to any doubts. Makoto found the tented front of Haru’s boxers and slipped his hand inside. Haru threw his head back, a silent moan forming his lips into a cute O. Haru wasted no time to reach for Makoto’s own hard erection. Makoto pulled back a little when Haru gripped him a little too hard. The raven mumbled an apology and resumed his actions with a gentler hand. Their mouths met once again in a messy, wet kiss that had drool falling down their chins. It took only a few more awkward pumps before they moaned their completion into each others mouths. They slumped against each other; sweaty, sated, and utterly happy.  


The entire thing had lasted about three minutes, give or take, and they had not even gotten fully naked, but it had been one hell of an experience. They weren’t anywhere near imitating what the couple in the video had done, but that was okay. They would take this new face of their relationship slow, with small, steady steps.  


Relishing in the after glow of their new experience, both boys shared one final kiss, before rushing off to get each other clean, because sticky underwear was not at all comfortable.


End file.
